A Forgotten Investigation
by cyber7856
Summary: Taylor had always felt watched, even from a young age. Now in her prime years of investigation, she starts to fit missing pieces of a forgotten puzzle together to solve an old question. In the middle of it all... she will find the one who had watched her as a little girl... Slenderman.


**Author's Note: No flames, please. This is my first fan-fic. ^^**

_Cassie and Olivia laughed and played on the living room floor._

_Cassie was glad to have Aunt Olivia over._

_Cassie was a little scared. Her Mommy and Daddy had gone on a trip to somewhere and she thought that she was going to be alone... but her parents hired her aunt to take care of her over the weekend. She was very happy. Her aunt was so very kind, playful, and lots of fun._

_Cassie was wearing a blue, long sleeved shirt and long pajama bottoms. She had long blonde hair that went to her lower back and she had pale skin like her father._

_Unlike Cassie, Olivia was wearing a hot-pink, no sleeved top and mid-thigh, neon green shorts. She had dark, short, brown hair that was above her shoulders and was shorter on back of her head, and had a tanner shade of skin._

_Cassie was busy drawing in her puppy coloring book as Olivia sent text messages to her boyfriend. The screen beeped rapidly with responses. _

_**Olly:Hey cutie :3!**_

_**Babe: Hai sugar! I miss u so much!**_

_**Olly: I know! D:! But don't worry :3 Soon enough we will be together ;)**_

_**Babe: Not soon enough.**_

_**Olly: I know :( only for a week though...**_

_As Olivia sighed sadly, she looked out the window where a storm raged on outside around. She frowned when she noticed a white figure behind the spindly branches of the forest, and in the instant of a blink, it disappeared. Olivia's eyes widened as she drew closer to the window... _

"_CRACK!" _

_She screamed as a branch from the tree outside the window smacked the glass._

_Cassie's head snapped up at Olivia, startled and afraid. "What's wrong?" she asked._

_Olivia breathed and put her hand on her chest to comfort herself from her intense jump-scare. "Yeah..." she breathed softly, "It's just a branch." _

_Cassie then smiled and calmed down as well. "Ok." Then she continued to draw._

_Olivia went to walk out of the living room until their dog, Sparky, yelped and whined next to the back door. Olivia sighed as she walked to the back door, "Stay inside, Cassie. I'll be back." and opened the door to the backyard. She stepped out... closing the door behind her._

_Hours passed as Cassie drew and drew in her coloring book, waiting for Olivia to return to the house... but no sign of her, even after hours of waiting. _

_Cassie felt like she should peek outside and look for Olivia but then it went strangely silent._

_...A loud popping noise shattered the silence and a flurry of sparks ripped the light away from the room around her. She screamed and ran into her parents bedroom. She sadly remembered that her parents were not here, but she recalled where they kept flashlights. She quickly opened one of the drawers on the dresser and dug her tiny hand through clothes looking for the flashlight... success! She grabbed the handle of the flashlight and snapped up the on button, flooding bright light into the room. _

_Cassie sighed happily, reassured by the warm light in her hand, and looked around. The TV in her parents' room made a series of whining and zapping noises as its screen was filled with static. She didn't even notice it really. _

_Cassie walked slowly into the living room, observing cautiously anything that moved around her, not wanting to trip on her toys. Cassie noticed Olivia's phone on the couch and ran to it. She flipped open Olivia's phone and tried to call her Mommy, but the phone made a beeping noise over and over, signifying that there was no signal._

_Olivia was no where to be found, and Cassie couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't coming back. Cassie felt depressed and lonely. Here, she was in the middle of nowhere, and she was alone now. _

_Or... at least she thought..._

_As she stepped forward, there was a loud "CRACK!" and a flash of light burst across the room, making her let forth a terrified scream and run up the nearby stairs. Her little heart was racing now. Fear clouded her mind as she raced from one room to the other. Before she knew it, she was looking down a hall way... _

_A tall white figure stood there. Black ribbons seemed to stream out of his back as she continued to look at what she guessed had to be his face, but she couldn't be sure._

_His gaze seemed to go into her soul and laugh at her weakened self. She was defenseless and weak against this monster... A large pain began to form in her head as she stared at him longer. _

_She didn't even notice his long tentacles sneaking up on her until she snapped out of his gaze. She screamed and ran for her room. As she slammed the door and backed up, she was relieved to be in her room... 'The monster can't get in here... can he?' Before she could answer herself, a thought tore herself out of her thinking... and it wasn't hers._

"_Yes, Cassie... he can..."_

_And finally the battery in her flashlight died, leaving nothing but a black void of darkness and a dying scream behind..._


End file.
